Speechless Understanding
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: When London is having a bad day and decides she wants to stay in bed, Cody comes to visit her and takes her to the mall, while she is in disguise, as not to be noticed by the public. Will they get more than they bargained for?


**Speechless Understanding**

**A/N:** WOO, I love the thought of this actually happening! XD I just HAD tuh get this out in a one-shot so... ENJOY :) The whole thing is in London's POV, just to let you guys know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or characters. They all belong to Disney.

**Summary:** When London is having a bad day and decides she wants to stay in bed, Cody comes to visit her and takes her to the mall, while she is in disguise, as not to be noticed by the public. Will the duo get more than they bargained for?

!#$&()+

What do you do when you feel like the world is crumbling beneath your feet? Well, in my opinion, just snuggle up in your comforter and wish for the sun to stop shining down on you. Maybe it's immature for me to do this, but who cares? I'm just having one of those days where, even though I'm surrounded by people, I feel completely alone. Who can I tell? I feel like everyone will think I'm crazy if I let it slip. I feel like no one in the world can understand. But being alone isn't helping me any. Maybe I could call someone who could possibly analyze what the hell my problem is. Nah, no one could possibly understand what's happening.

As soon as that thought had processed, my bedroom door opened, and there stood Cody. I pretended to be insulted that he barged in, but in reality, I was kind of glad he'd come to see me.

"Shouldn't you be out of bed?" He asked, as if he knew why I wasn't. And, knowing Cody, he probably does. He knows everything, you know.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

"My Spidey-senses told me you were in distress," he replied, plopping down on my bed.

"Well, I really don't want any company," I lied, hugging my knees.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one else comes up here," he joked. And to be honest, I almost smiled.

"So, what's the matter?" He asked me, staring at me with keen interest. I hated those quizzical looks he gave me sometimes. Well, actually I kind of liked them. They were adorable. Okay, shut the hell up London.

"Thanks. I know my quizzical looks are adorable. At least, that's what mom says," Cody said, with a chuckle. I knew my face scrunched up in confusion, as I had said those things out loud, just now. Shit.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud," I said with a forced and embarrassed giggle.

"Ah. So what else are you thinking about me?" He asked flirtactiously, wriggling his eyebrows. He obviously noticed the alarmed look on my face that I was trying to hide.

"I was only joking," he replied, confused.

Cody was completely calm, cool and collected, and I was over here choking on my foot, which had been stuck in my mouth repeatedly. It took me a moment to realize I was in my night clothes. Damn...that's embarrassing.

"So, in all seriousness. What's the matter?" He asked, getting to the reason he was there.

"I just don't feel good I guess," I said truthfully, leaning back against my headboard.

"Anything specific bothering you?" Cody asked, giving me one of those cute quizzical looks again.

"No, not really. I just feel bad," I told him, covering up a bit more with my blanket. Not really because I was cold. Mostly because I felt safer beneath it.

"Do you feel kind of scared and lonely?" Cody asked me, with all the sincerity in the world.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I inquired. I mentally slapped myself. Duh, he knows everything.

"Because I know everything," Cody said, confirming my thoughts.

"Right, I forgot. So, if you know everything...how can I make myself feel better?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my face, as I thought it'd be a tough question to answer. Even for him.

"Well...it helps when you hang out with someone who's been there," Cody replied, nodding.

"Where can I find someone like that?" I asked, completely clueless to what he was insinuating. Cody arched an eyebrow and pointed to himself.

"You've felt this way before?" I questioned him, completely dumbfounded for a moment. As _if_ that's a stretch for me (rolls eyes). I'm obviously a dumbass.

"Yes. Really, there's no way around the damn feeling, so you might as well face the day head on. Why don't we go to the mall or something?" Cody proposed. I considered his proposition, but then sighed.

"Every time I go to the mall, people are always coming up to me, just because my father owns this hotel. I don't really wanna deal with that shit all day," I informed him, placing my forehead against the palm of my hand.

"I think I may have a solution. Just give me about ten minutes," Cody told me with high energy, before running out of the room. I was extremely confused, wondering what he may have been planning. I waited a few minutes, before he finally came back, holding some clothes hangers, which were dressed in seemingly domestic clothes. I realized they were probably Maddie's. They consisted of a plain, white, short-sleeved, hooded shirt and a pair of regular flared jeans.

"So...this is your solution?" I asked him with a sarcastic smile.

"If you go out looking like a completely normal person, then no one will really notice you," Cody stated, a little out of breath from his little errand.

"Yeah, well clothes won't cover everything. People can still see my face and hair," I exclaimed, climbing out of my bed and crossing my arms.

"Well, I can't do anything about the face, but the hair..." Cody replied with a sly smile. He pulled a long, straight purple wig out from behind his back. It was incredibly cheesy, for it bore random strands of silver and sparkles, which made me grin from ear to ear. I took it from him delicately, with a genuinely amused look on my face.

"I thought our objective was to _not_ draw attention?" I thought aloud, fiddling with the purple hair fibers emitting from Cody's 'helpful suggestion'.

"Oh, damn it, just get dressed! I'll wait outside," Cody said, a bit impatiently. I was taken aback by his assertiveness, but did what he told me as soon as he was out of the room. I examined myself in the mirror, intently. The clothes looked fine on me. The shirt revealed only a small patch of my stomach, about half an inch, and the jeans and belt fit nicely. It was the wig that looked out of place. But, the sight of it on top of my head made me giggle unsupressably.

I shrugged, and headed out to the hallway, where Cody awaited me. When he turned around, he tried to stifle his laughter, but it was not working. I was not offended, but instead laughed along with him.

"So, how do I look?" I asked, giving him a sarcastic twirl. He considered this for a moment.

"Interesting," he chuckled. I grabbed his hand, and began pulling him down the hall, which I could tell surprised him. The day had just taken a turn for the better.

As we headed outside, the sudden temperature change from the cool air-conditioned hotel, to the humid, brutal, hot temperature outside made my head throb, and my skin feel tingly and prickly.

"It's hot out here," Cody groaned, sharing my view of the situation.

About 15 minutes later, we'd arrived at the mall, and it was pretty packed. Luckily, no one noticed who I was, although there were some curious glances and pointing, but I realized it was because of my 'hair'. The cool air inside made me feel a whole lot better.

"So...what do we do first?" Cody asked me. I took a glimpse around, spotting a nail salon near-by. I cast a hopeful glance at Cody, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"No! No way am I gonna sit around for three damn hours while you get your nails done," Cody said firmly, crossing his arms.

...So, a few minutes later, I was seated in the nail salon chair, working on getting french tips, as Cody sat in a chair, looking reproachful. And for Cody's _information_ it only took _one_ hour.

Needless to say, Cody was pretty pissed off by the time we left, and I carried a smug smirk.

"Now that you tortured me, it's your turn in the hot seat! I'm going to the arcade...to play video games...and I brought a _bunch_ of quarters!" Cody exclaimed, realizing it was his turn to smile. Mine fell quickly, and I bore a resentful look.

"I am **not** gonna wait while you sit there playing Fetris forever!" I said, in a whiney voice.

"That's _Tetris_. And yes...you are!" Cody replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me off toward the arcade.

"NOOO!" I groaned in an over-dramatic fashion.

Seeing as how I was sitting behind Cody the whole time, I was able to sneak away from him, stealing away to the pretzel stand. I _loved_ the mall pretzels. They had a hint of sweetness in the dough that just mixed perfectly with the salt. I turned around, scarfing down one of the greatest pleasures in life, preparing to find a place to sit, but bumped right into Cody, who was also chewing on a mustard-covered wonder.

"Thought you could sneak away, huh?" He asked through a mouthful, shaking his head.

"I was hungry! And plus...I thought this day was about making _me_ feel better," I complained, selfishly.

"You aren't the only person in the world London," Cody replied in a harsh tone, that made my heart quiver. And not in a good way.

"Sometimes, it feels like it," I said reflectively, forgetting my pretzel that was sitting beside me on the bench. I didn't mean it in a selfish way, and I assumed Cody knew that as well, with as sadly as I had said it.

"What do you mean?" He asked me in a soft tone, setting down his food as well.

"It's like, there's seven billion people in the world...and none of them really understand me. I know Maddie tries to, but unless you're in my shoes, you can't really know how it feels..." I trailed off, my bottom lip quivering as silent tears sprang to my eyes.

"How what feels?" Cody continued, scooting closer to me on the bench.

"To be completely surrounded by everyone and everything...and yet so alone. Completely disconnected from everything in the universe. Like there's no one else in the world like you...The reason I feel like this is mostly because of my parents and their complete lack of emotion when it comes to me. They just give me whatever I want so they don't have to hear about my problems. They know I don't want this life...they just pretend that they don't," I explained, my tears long forgotten, and my anger taking over. I gasped quietly and looked to my side, where Cody looked utterly blown away.

"I didn't mean to dump all of this on you," I said with a forced chuckle. He still looked dumbfounded.

"N--no it's fine. I think I finally understand why you do some of the things you do--" Cody said, with a growing smile, not amused, just understanding. That is, until a group of teenage girls appeared beside our bench.

"Sorry, we don't mean to stare...There is just something freaky familiar about you," The blonde leading the pack said to me. I felt my stomach lurch. My cover was blown.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean...I'm just a regular everyday person...name is--uh," I stated in a broken sentence, searching for something...anything. Then, I saw it. The perfume cart near-by. I read the first name aloud I spotted.

"Sapphire," I said, adding an odd look. The girls looked quite confused.

"Sapphire?" Cody asked, perplexed beside me.

"No! Wait...I know who you are," the stranger said to me, getting in my face. I was quite enraged by the invasion of personal space, but had no time to react, as the girl blew my cover in front of a whole crowd of people.

"You're London Tipton! Look everyone! It's London Tipton!" The girl squealed, in an annoying, high-pitched voice. I felt the urge to smack the hell out of her, but did nothing.

As a huge group of people crowded around me, I snatched Cody up by the hand and dragged him through the mall. The large group was hot on our trail. We ran through what seemed like endless rows of stores, until finally, we ducked inside a plain white door. There was a set of black stairs inside, which led to another row of stairs, which led to another and so on. Cody and I both collapsed against the wall, chuckling a bit, even though we were spent from running for so long.

"That was kind of fun," I said, which Cody was obviously surprised by. We were both beaded with sweat, and out of breath, and just standing to our feet seemed like quite the task. I tried to help Cody up, but when he got to his feet, he collapsed against me, pressing me to the wall with unintentional force. I couldn't help but feel awkward, and yet comfortable with the situation. He was about as tall as me, so I could feel his breath on my face.

He took his hand and pressed it against my forehead. I had no clue what he was doing at first, but his hand slowly slid backwards over my head, taking the wig with it. I felt my slightly curled black hair tumble down around my face, and I anticipated what he was going to do next.

His hand moved from behind my head to cup my cheek, as he rested his damp forehead against mine. Our breathing was still heavy, but long forgotten. The moment was nice, but we both knew we wanted more from it. I pressed my mouth to his fully, kissing him with all the intensity I could muster at that particular moment. He gathered up my hair in his hands, lifting them up to the back of my head, pulling me closer still. I ran my freshly manicured hands through his blonde hair, releasing years of pent up emotions. And not just emotions for him, but emotions for life itself.

We broke away reluctantly, craving oxygen more than ever. Our fingers interlaced, and never untangled, as we simply gazed at each other. Niether one of us spoke afterwards, for we didn't need words. Only actions would suffice now. We both seated ourselves on the floor, and I leaned against him, never taking my eyes off of him. He took my hand and kissed my fingertips softly, smiling all the while. That kiss had awakened something in me I never knew was there. Something between Cody and I that I had only just realized. I, for the record, was utterly speechless.

Speechless, because I had finally found someone who understood me...and I didn't need words to know it.

**A/N:** Was it just me, or was that last scene **hot**??!?! Yep...pretty **hot**. I was gonna make this K+, but I think I should make it T. That was pretty intense. And **hot**. Emphasis on the **hot**. Plus, there was language. And **hotness**. Anyways, I'll stop rambling on about the **hotness**, and get on with my life. I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love yaz, guys! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


End file.
